


So Real

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He'd dreamed of this.





	So Real

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'electric'

This was a feeling that Cloud had never forgotten; Sephiroth's hands on his body, slipping downward, over skin covered in scars, over muscle, over near-electric need. He'd dreamed of this and wondered, for a moment, if he was still dreaming. But never had his dreams felt so real. And this felt so, so real.

There were questions to ask, though Cloud didn't want to ask them. Not as clothing was discarded, not as Sephiroth's mouth pressed against his...

And there would be the morning to come, and hopefully answers, but first there would be this-- the rest of this night.


End file.
